


Living on the Edge

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Zord Sex, because why do it in cars when you can do it zords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Kim somehow managed to convince Trini to have sex in one of their Zords, so now they're just trying not to get caught.





	Living on the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I kept seeing things on Tumblr about Trimberly having Zord sex so I figured why not take a crack at it. Hope you guys like it :)

“This is such a bad idea.”

“Oh, stop being such a scaredy cat and live a little,” Kim said, hands snaking beneath Trini’s shirt to caress the smooth skin of her back.

“How do I keep letting you talk me into these things again?” Trini asked. She gasped as Kim tilted her head and sucked on her pulse, which was thumping wildly beneath the skin of her neck. “Oh yeah. Now I remember.”

“This magic mouth of mine and I can be very persuasive when we want to.”

Trini scoffed. “‘Magic mouth,’ Kim? Really? Cocky much?”

Kim nipped at her earlobe, sucking it into her mouth and sending a shiver coursing through her girlfriend’s body. “Are you denying it’s not? That my mouth _hasn’t_ brought you pleasure a thousand times over? That it hasn’t been the reason you writhe and thrash on your sheets while trying not to scream my name?”

“Fuck,” she whimpered, unable to think of a wittier response than that. Kim was right: her mouth was fucking magic. It was like a gift from the gods. And one that she put to good use whenever she could. Pinning Trini to the closest nearby surface and kneeling on the ground, boosting her up on a kitchen counter and burying her head in between her legs, shoving her back onto the bed and letting her tongue worship her for _hours_.

Trini knew of the absolute havoc Kim’s mouth could wreak on her body, knew of the level of delirium it could make her spiral into, but it was a shame it couldn’t be used to do that in this current moment. Because there wasn’t enough room for Kim to kneel down and eat her out like a woman dying of starvation.

Because they were fucking in Trini’s Zord.

Kim had approached her with the idea just last week. And by that, Trini meant that Kim had been knuckle-deep inside her as she brought it up. Kim had been keeping her right at the edge and wouldn’t let her come so she had been ready to agree to anything at that point just to do so. After she’d regained her wits about her and realized what Kim had asked her to say yes to, she’d scowled, wholly unimpressed by her sneaky tactics.

Regardless, though, she had reagreed to give sex in one of their Zords a try so here they were. In Trini’s Zord. Fucking. And trying not to get caught. They had debated which one they should do it in, but eventually settled on the Saber-Toothed Tiger; the argument being that it had slightly more room than the Pterodactyl.

“I also don’t wanna accidentally hit something and fly into a wall while your hand’s down my pants,” Trini had said matter-of-factly.

Presently, Kim had Trini’s shirt bunched up above her breasts and was leaning forward to pepper kisses along her ribcage. She shoved her bra up as well, holding it out of her way as she latched onto a nipple, running her tongue over it before taking the light brown bud between her lips.

Trini clutched the back of her head, hips grinding down onto Kim’s lap, trying to get some sort of friction where she needed it most. “Kim,” she moaned, eyes rolling back as she felt teeth graze over her nipple. “We-we don’t have time for this.”

“Always have time for this,” Kim mumbled against her breast, switching to the neglected side. Kim didn’t really consider herself an ass or a boob girl, but if she was being honest with herself, Trini’s breasts were perfect and she had just a _minor_ obsession with them. That’s it, though, just minor. It’s not like Trini had caught her numerous times before gazing at them when they were supposed to be paying attention to other things. Like homework or training.

“Kim, seriously,” Trini said, reluctantly tearing Kim’s attention away from her current work. “The boys are in the ship; I can feel them. They might walk in any minute now.”

Kim simultaneously thanked and cursed the near-telepathic connection the five of them had. They could basically sense each other’s presence when close by which was good in this case because the girls now had a warning that they weren’t alone. However, it was also really bad. If they could sense Jason, Billy, and Zack, then that meant the three of them could sense Trini and Kim and might go looking for them.

Abandoning Trini’s breasts—much to Trini’s dismay—Kim let her shirt fall back down and snuck her hands between them in order to slip a hand beneath her girlfriend’s pants, bypassing the hem of her underwear and gliding right into molten heat.

She groaned and thumped her head forward onto Trini’s shoulder. “You’re fucking _soaked_.”

“That’s what you do to me, baby.”

Kim ran her fingers through the copious amount of wetness that had gathered between Trini’s legs, stealing a moment to simply revel in the fact that this was because of her. That she’s the only one who can make Trini wet like this.

When Trini bucked her hips in impatience, Kim got the message. If the boys weren’t lurking around somewhere, then she would’ve taken her time and teased Trini until she was sobbing with need…but circumstances dictated that make Trini come and make her come _now_.

She slid two fingers inside Trini, feeling her walls stretching to accommodate her and began thrusting with the little movement she was limited to within the confines of Trini’s tight yoga pants. Her eyes closed and her head spun. There was nothing greater than the feeling of her girlfriend’s inner muscles pulsing and squeezing around her fingers.

Trini responded by pushing past the barrier of Kim’s clothing and sinking two of her own fingers inside Kim.

Kim groaned and bit down on Trini’s shoulder, the fire stoking higher and higher in her belly. Her lips found their way to the base of Trini’s neck and began sucking, secretly hoping that she would leave a red mark.

Marking Trini’s skin was one of her favorite past times. She didn’t let her do it often, especially where it was noticeable, but when she did, boy, Kim would go to _town_ on her. It didn’t matter if the marks came from her lips, her teeth, or her nails, a thrill would shoot straight to Kim’s core every time she’d admire her handy-work. And maybe a small part of her loved the animalistic, possessive nature of what her scratches and bruises signified.

She could tell that Trini was getting close and, honestly, Kim wasn’t going to be far behind her.

Trini grabbed Kim’s chin between her thumb and forefinger and guided her mouth to hers, lips immediately parting to allow Kim’s tongue to slip through. It was messy and uncoordinated, but fuck, it was hot!

Kim curled the fingers she had buried within Trini and grinned when her hips stuttered and she started panting heavily into Kim’s mouth.

“I want you to ride me, Trini. Ride my fingers,” she breathed against Trini’s lips.

Trini worked her hips harder, pelvis grinding down onto Kim’s hand. Every time she rocked forward, her fingers inside Kim would move with her so she put more force behind her thrusts to plunge deeper and harder.

“I’m gonna come,” Trini said, grunting with exertion. She may have superpowers, but that didn’t mean could keep this up forever.

“Fuck, baby, me too. Come for me. _Now_ , Trini.”

Kim felt Trini’s body seize up on top of her, becoming as taut as a bowstring before finally shaking as the tension roared through her, wave after wave cresting and breaking her apart piece by piece. In Kim’s opinion, there was never a more beautiful sight than Trini coming and it hardly ever failed to send her over the edge as well. She bucked her hips up into Trini’s hand and threw her head back with a resounding thud as it hit the seat.

Trini collapsed into her, not even bothering to catch herself as she fell forward, landing chest to chest with Kim. She tried to steady her heartbeat, but Kim carefully extracting her hand from her pants sent it into a flurry again.

Kim wrapped her arms around Trini’s waist and tucked her head into her neck, occasionally planting soft kisses there. “That was so much better than I thought it’d be,” she said.

Before Trini could say anything in response, they heard voices echoing nearby and, in a panic, practically flung themselves out of Trini’s Zord, falling hard on the ground. They quickly tried to make themselves presentable just as Jason, Zack, Billy, and Alpha 5 came into view.

“Kim, Trini! We’ve been looking everywhere for you guys,” Jason said in lieu of a greeting. “Have you guys been here the whole time?”

Kim caught Zack staring at them, his head tilted in a scrutinizing manner. Unperturbed, she said, “Uh, yeah. I was, um, having trouble understanding something with my Zord and Trini said she’d, uh, help me if she could. So we got here early and, uh…yeah. Here we are.”

Suddenly, Zack burst out laughing and everyone turned to look at him. He was doubled over, a hand on his stomach as he caught his breath.

“What’s so funny? Did-did Kim tell a joke and I missed it or…,” Billy asked.

Zack waved him off. “Ah, it’s nothing man. I was just thinking of something funny that happened earlier. It’s-you-ah, don’t worry about it.”

Jason gave him a look and shook his head. “Anyway, it’s actually good you guys are here. We thought we’d do some training with the Zords today so, um, let’s get to it!” He, Billy, and Alpha walked towards the Zords, already planning out what they were going to do that day.

“So,” Zack said, now that the others were out of earshot, “is Zord sex just as fun as car sex?”

Trini punched him in the arm and walked off, not bothering to give him an answer.

“Aw, c’mon, Crazy Girl,” he called after her. “Just tell me!” It took him a second to notice when Kim stepped into his space and shifted closer, her head practically next to his.

A smirk fixed firmly on her face, she said, “It’s even better than car sex.” She sauntered away, leaving Zack momentarily stunned that one of them had actually answered him.


End file.
